Talk:Episode 173: Illusionary Ratie/@comment-9801674-20140511071141
I gave up playing more Mario Golf for this bust?! Nah, just kidding. Welcome back to Cardfight Vanguard, the somewhat easy going version. Last time, we witnessed the rise and fall of the Great DAI-KAI-ZAH, and the arrival of the witches. Now that Koutei's off on the side being an awesome character, The little Rat (my pet name for her~) has taken her chance to play with Misaki in her special fun zone! ...wow, that did not come out right at all. Anyway, regardless, Sera's doing the same to Kamui in his own frosty zone. Though they won't be cardfighting this episode because reasons. Instead we'll be slowly watching Misaki and Ratie duke it out in the ring, using thorny vines as their playmats. Sounds like the best idea! Also, I like how Ratie gave Misaki a nickname already. She's got an easy name to pun off of: Misi, MisaQ, Misakin Dowin...whoops, that last part's a tad misplaced. But regardless, we have our match! The illusionary Witches vs Misako's Regalia Genesis! Advance Wars Days of Ruin OST: CO Theme: Tabitha - Cruel Rose (From one bratty pest to another, a fitting theme for Ratie's fight) So far, things have been straight forward between the two. The witches perform minor spells, turning one of Misakika's RGs into a Grade 0 and attacks, but she retaliates with a new Quintet Wall. So I guess Aegis is gonna be cheap...cept not really cuz Cider and Minerva are still a thing. After that, Misake starts to form her own Legion, by riding into the legendary Budgetdrasil! Yes, the CEO of Still Animations is here with her partner in crime Regalia of Filler Animation, Norn! And I just know Bushiroad thought long and hard on making an original skill for their Legion! ....get this guys, this skill is so original it's gonna blow your friskie minds! Budgetdrasil's skill is that for a Soul Blast of 6, she gains plus one critical, and the opponent cannot guard with Grade 1 or higher units! It's amazing! The perfect unit that we've all been so eager for that hasn't been done before and never will be done again! ...so anyone else curious as to what the White Witches can do? Anyway, despite giving three damage to the Rat, she just gave her enough room to counter with the witch from Dragon's Crown and her friend. After a few more curses, Misaksak is in a bad spot. Though despite that, she still presses on, putting out her best feels for her Mate Aichi...which Ratie just laughs at and wonders if you can eat a "mate"...yeah there's no salvaging this character, I'm sorry guys. But sadly, even Misaki's feels and Budgetdrasil's still animations weren't enough to break through Ratie's guard, and with one more push, this victory once again goes to the rat. Wonderful...Misaku, why did you lose your plot armor on the way to the airpor-oh wait, that's right! It's an airport. It absorbs all plot armor from the main characters. So remember, if you're going to take over the world and there's a pesky protagonist standing in your way, lure them to an airport! That'll solve all your problems! :D Meanwhile, Kai senses a disturbance in the force. Which would be Ratie passing Judgment on Mismiski...no, Ratie, that's not how you do it. It's like this: There we go. We've just come back to the airport to see Koutei leaving with Yuri and Gai, always nice to see those two. Sadly, it seems plot has shifted him out of the main character's sights once again, and he leaves. Goodbye, Koutei! I hope to see you sooner...you will always be the champ in my heart. :3 Anywho, the Rat walks along, humming happily that she crushed Misosoup's spirits, like a good little devil girl. So our only hope would be Kamui...for better or worse. But will Kamui be able to defeat Sera? Can he be the one member of Kai's group to survive Judgment? Or will his Raizers be sent to the ice age? Stay cool till our next episode folks! Or should I say...stay frosting~ >:3 ----------------------------- Mate Counter: 3 (I think, may need to recount, been a bit lazy about that)